The present disclosure relates to micro mechanical devices (“MEMS”).
A micro mirror is a micro mechanical device. A micro mirror can include a mirror plate that can tilt to different positions. The tilt movement of the mirror plate can be driven by electrostatic forces that can be generated by electric potential differences between a mirror plate and an electrode over the substrate underneath the mirror plate. The mirror plate can be tilted to an “on” position and an “off” position. In the “on” position, the mirror plate can direct an incident light to produce an image pixel of a display image. In the “off” position, the mirror plate can direct the incident light away from the display image. The mirror plate can be stopped by a mechanical stop at a well defined position. A spatial light modulator (SLM) can include an array of micro mirrors that can be selectively tilted to project incident light to produce image pixels in a display image.